


six days

by ahshhh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bard Dies, M/M, thranduil calls his number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been six days since bard died and thranduil misses him like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six days

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Thranduil stared at the phone in his hand, he frowned. It's been six days since Bard had died, and there wasn't a night that had gone by where he didn't miss him. 

It was all too soon and there was nothing he could've done to save Bard. Thranduil opened his phone and pressed on Bard's name  
in the contacts, he called Bard's number. It went straight to voicemail. 

" _Hi! You've reached Bard, I obviously missed your call so leave me a message and I'll call you back when I can._ " the phone beeped, signaling Thranduil to leave a message. 

"I miss you, Bard. Come home..." Thranduil whispered sadly, he hung  
up and let his emotions take over.


End file.
